ogolnatotalnaporazkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ogolnatotalnaporazka Wiki
witam was wszystkich na ogólnej totalnej porażce eliminacja już sie zaczeła 1 sezonu DRUŻYNY: zielony kolor:drużyna zielonych zabójców czerwony kolor:drużyna czerwonych terrorystów chris oczywiście wymyślił takie drużyny i przydzielił każdego w 2 odcinku tabelka eliminacji 1 sezonu: Notes :-) Color significance: WIN: Was on the winning team WIN: Won individual challenge WIN: Won for their team IN: Had their name called at the Elimination Ceremony. LOW: Received the final marshmallow(s) at the Bonfire Ceremony. LOW: Was supposed to be eliminated in this episode, but something else happened that made him/her safe. OUT:'''This camper was eliminated due to injuries. '''LEFT/OUT/QUIT: Voted out, eliminated, or voluntarily quit in this episode. FINALS: Made it to the finals of total drama season 1. powód eliminacji w odcinkach 2 odcinek - przez sierre i beth przegrali wyzwanie bo: sierra wiadomo przywiązywała sie do cody i nie skupiła sie na wyzwaniu i beth oczywiście chwaliła sie że wygrała ostatnio wyzwanie i przez przypadek zawaliła wyzwanie ostatecznie to beth została wyeliminowana 3 odcinek - przez eve przegrali wyzwanie bo nie umiała sie uspokoic była cała w agresji a noah zaś wszystkich wkurzył oprócz blaineley,izzy i eva i noah został wyeliminowany wiekszością głosów 4 odcinek - sadie i katie znów sie kłóciły ale sadie i lindsay zawaliły wyzwanie najbardziej przez sadie przegrali wiec została wyeliminowana 5 odcinek - ezekiel niestety chciał znowu wygrac wyzwanie ale niestety wyszło na marne i przez courtney i ezekiela przegrali a courtney oczywiście nie skupiła sie na wyzwaniu lecz dziwne skupiała sie na alejandro by rozłościc heather ostatecznie to ezekiel został wyeliminowany 6 odcinek - izzy przez przypadek oczywiście powiedziała jak drużyna mogła wygrac co oczywiście naraziła swoją drużyne na kleske a blaineley nie mogła oderwac oczu od justina co oczywiście skupiała sie na nim ale ostatecznie katie rezygnuje z programu bo teskni za sadie nie wiadomo kto by wyleciał czy izzy czy blaineley dziwne dla innych że katie rezygnowała z programu 7 odcinek - wiadomo jak to justin nie podnosił cieżarów wolał sie opalac a leshawna na niego sie gapiła i też nie uczestniczyła w wyzwaniu ale to justin wyleciał co leshawna mu powiedziała że jesteś boskim ciachem i mu dała buziaczka w policzek oczywiście nikt nie widział 8 odcinek - lindsay i eva nie postarali sie przy tym wyzwaniu a najbardziej lindsay zawiodła wyzwanie ale chcieli sie pozbyc eve wiec to eva została wyeliminowana z programu 9 odcinek - duncan oczywiście trzymał sie swojej strategii by nie przegrac ale to nie pomogło z jego strony w wyzwaniu a tyler najbardziej zmaścił wyzwanie czyli najbardziej przegrał w tym wyzwaniu dla drużyny i tyler został wyeliminowany 10 odcinek - izzy i blaineley kłóciły sie podczas wyzwania wiec doprowadziło to do przegranej bo w ogóle nie skupiały sie na wyzwaniu ale to izzy na początku poradziła źle drużynie i przegrała i izzy została wyeliminowana 11 odcinek - heather miała byc wyeliminowana bo alejandro namówił wszystkich prawie żeby ją wyeliminowac ale to cody został wyeliminowany z powodu urazów cody sie pożegrał z sierra , heather , leshawna , harold ,gwen cody powiedział heather że namówił prawie wszystkich żeby ciebie wyeliminowali z programu i heather go pocałowała heather podziekowała mu za to 12 odcinek - courtney podrywa alejandro ale on próbuje wyeliminowac heather z programu alejandro trzymał sie strategii i nie skupił sie na wyzwaniu a przez courtney przegraliście wyzwanie tak wiec wyeliminowana jest courtney 13 odcinek - heahter oczywiście przez przypadek pomogła przeciwnej drużynie wygrac a harold najbardziej prowadził drużyne do porażki wiec harold zostaje wyeliminowany heather podziekowała harold że została w programie i sie zaprzyjaźnili 15 odcinek - heather namówiła dziewczyny by głosowały na alejandro alejandro namówił żeby na bridgette głosowały 5 głosów na alejandro i 7 głosów na bridgette a wyleciała bridgette dlatego że lindsay lubi alejandro wiec zagłosowała na bridgette geoff żałuje że bridgette odpadła poza eliminacjami: 1 odcinek - oczywiście w 1 odcinku wyjątkowo nie ma eliminacji 14 odcinek - od tego odcinka nie ma już drużyn ale tylko w 14 odcinku chłopcy kontra dziewczyny zmierzą sie w jedzeniu a od 15 odcinka każdy gra na siebie wygrana drużyna albo osoba ktora wygrała dostaje nietykalnosc :-) Kategoria:Ogolna totalna porazka wikia Kategoria:Wikia Kategoria:Total drama Kategoria:Ogolna totalna porazka